


A Pleasurable Discussion

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, CEO Michael, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Older Michael, Omega Dean, Pheromones, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Student Dean, Teen Dean, Top Michael, Voyeurism, mentioned Michael/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The scent had been impossible to ignore to the point that Michael had found himself following it trying to find the source. He was more then pleased when the Omega it belonged to collided with him.





	

Michael glanced around trying to figure out where the enticing scent was coming from. It was sweet and spiced with something in it that reminded him of crisp autumn nights when he was younger. The CEO frowned when he couldn’t locate the source. “Mr. Novak?” his secretary glanced at him with concern on his features.

“Sorry Jacob.” He offered a smile but his attention wasn’t fully on the Beta in front of him. “I’m afraid my mind isn’t completely focused at the moment.”

“Would you like me to come back and go over your schedule later?” that same concern was evident in the younger man’s features and Michael was silently grateful that Jacob was  _his_  secretary. Instead of answering he simply nodded and glanced around once more.

The scent was thicker.

“Thirty minutes.” He offered before finally dismissing Jacob.

Michael could feel his cock responding to the scent, hardening and pressing painfully against his pants, as he bit back a low growl. His instincts were demanding he find the Omega that scent belonged to before bending the Omega over and taking them until he knotted. He pushed any thoughts about the paperwork waiting for him in his office to the side.

“Dean.” A voice spoke to his right but Michael wasn’t completely paying his employees attention, “I can get you information on internships with the company. That’s no problem.”

“Great! Thanks, Will.” The words drifted towards Michael but it was the warm body colliding with him that finally snapped him back.

Bright green eyes stared up at him on a face sprinkled with freckles. Michael could immediately tell the  _Omega_  he’d just collided with was younger, much younger than him, and within seconds of that he placed that  _this_  was the source of that perfect smell. The delicious smell he wanted to bury his face against and just  _inhale_  until he never forgot it. Inhale until that scent somehow became a part of him and the Omega was writhing under him. “I’m sorry.” The Omega looked uneasy and Michael blinked.

“That’s alright. I don’t recognize you. Are you an employee’s son?” he was fishing for information and he wasn’t even ashamed. The Omega in front of him was clearly too young to work at his company. “Visiting?” Michael knew his pheromones were slowly starting to fill the air, working to entice and arousal the Omega before him. He wasn’t ashamed of the fact and locked his eyes on the Omega, intent screaming in his mind and arousal starting to increase the longer he took in the scent and sight before him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak. Dean came in wanting to know about internships with the company for high school juniors and seniors. He has an option in the upcoming school year.” It was a voice Michael had recognized earlier. He glanced over at his employee and nodded before fixing his stare back on  _Dean_.

“There is nothing to apologize for.” He allowed a genuine smile to cross his features. There was absolutely nothing to apologize before because Will Sanders had brought this pretty Omega into his office building for Michael to find. A very pretty, young Omega Michael had every single intention of sampling intimately. “I have some time. I could discuss our internships with you if you’re truly interested.”

Dean minutely relaxed and Michael stared as the Omega’s eyes brightened with interest. He could smell the sweetening of Dean’s scent in his happiness and struggled not to jerk Dean close to shove his face into the Omega’s neck. His pheromones continued to steady fill the air but he’d managed to tamp down on the predatory air he was sure Dean could sense when they’d first run into each other. “If you have time that would be great.” A hint of interest came from Dean and Michael grinned at the simmering arousal coming from Dean.

It was more than obvious the Omega was reacting to his scent and Michael felt pleasure curl inside of him.

Every single instinct in him was  _screaming_  for him to bend the Omega in front of him over the nearest surface, jerk his pants down and bury himself inside until they’re tied together. He wanted to dirty Dean up until the Omega never forgot him and he was ruined for all other Alphas. He wanted to shove himself into Dean’s dripping cunt, fuck the Omega hard enough Dean would feel him days later, and relish the tight clench of an Omega around him.

Instead of immediately acting Michael offered the same small smile and guided Dean along the halls towards his office. He noted Jacob wasn’t at his desk before they slipped inside and his control over himself started to evaporate. His hold on that control had been tenuous at best.

“So you’re interested in an internship?” Michael asked as he paced away from the door. Each step away from Dean had him gritting his teeth harder until Dean followed him across the plush carpet. He had enjoyed plenty of Omegas over the years but Dean’s scent was driving him mad.

“Yes.” Dean’s voice was shaky and a glance over his shoulder let Michael see the way Dean’s pupils were dilating. He could see a hint of gold starting to thread its way through Dean’s eyes and Michael allowed his pheromones to flood the room. “I—” Dean cut himself off and Michael watched him swallowing roughly. “Sorry I—”

Michael grinned predatorily when he caught the scent of Omega arousal and the sweet scent of  _slick_. He took a step forward and delighted in the way Dean couldn’t hold back a soft whimper. Embarrassment quickly stole over Dean’s features but Michael didn’t give him a chance to think on it. Omegas were built to respond to Alpha pheromones, they were meant to submit and please Alphas, so Dean had nothing to be embarrassed about. His body merely wanted to please the Alpha before him and Michael was very interested in that.

He didn’t stay stationary at the obvious reaction to his pheromones. Instead he stepped even closer and watched how his pheromones had Dean struggling to hide his attraction, his arousal. Michael reached out and let his hand rest against the back of Dean’s neck. Almost instantly Dean’s eyes hooded and he swallowed roughly. “Mr. Novak—”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing that lovely voice of yours moaning my name just like that.” Michael watched as Dean stared at him with Omega-gold eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. He did love how inexperienced Omegas flushed, how responsive they were. “Do you have any idea how delicious you smell?” he asked. “How…tempting?”

Dean glanced back at the door but it was clear to Michael he had Dean’s full attention.

“Can I bend you over and knot you?” Michael had leaned close to Dean’s ear and felt Dean shiver when his breath ghosted the Omega’s ear. “Right over my desk? Can I fuck your wet cunt full? Knot that hungry, needy hole?”

Michael pulled away to see something conflicting crossing Dean’s features as he thought about Michael’s words and then something firm settled in his eyes as he managed to briefly shake himself out of the fog Michael’s pheromones had put him into. “If I said  _no_  would you deny me an internship with your company?”

He couldn’t help himself and laughed softly, “This will have no impact on any internship you  _apply_  for. I trust my internship coordinator to select the best candidates. I give you my word I won’t say anything.” But a very good ending to this encounter would help to decide which floor Dean was placed on. If this was half as good as Michael imagined and Dean did get the internship they had for juniors and seniors in high school he would be on Michael’s floor no question.

Dean nodded and Michael grinned when Dean stepped right into his space. “Then what are you waiting for?” he challenged. There was something not completely sure but he could see the way Dean was pushing away his trepidation. Michael felt his carefully reigned in control  _snap_  as he wasted no time stripping the Omega in front of him. He tossed Dean’s shirt towards one of the chairs in front of his desk before the rest of Dean’s clothes followed.

The sight of warm freckled skin flushed with arousal and bare for his eyes had Michael’s cock aching. He wanted inside Dean  _now_. A low growl escaped as he manhandled Dean towards his desk. A quick shove had a spot cleared and Dean was bent over it in short order. A round, plump ass was offered to his gaze and Michael’s cock ached.

“Fucking perfect.” Michael squeezed Dean’s ass and greedily spread the Omega’s cheeks to look at his glistening hole with open arousal. He could already imagine it split open on his cock and caught on his knot. “Going to look even better leaking my seed.” He smirked when Dean shivered and a moan escaped. “I’m going to _ruin_ your cunt when I’m finished.” It was a promise.

Michael pressed a finger against Dean’s entrance and watched with interest as it sunk right inside. Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion and when Michael gave a few lazy pumps of his fingers there were soft sounds escaping. He could feel the way Dean’s insides were completely saturated with slick and his inner muscles were practically fluttering with their need to lock on a knot.

“You’re so wet for me.” He marveled and wasted little time pressing a second finger inside. Dean whined at the stretch but Michael knew how to open an Omega up with easy efficiency. He knew how to reduce them to whimpers and sobbing pleads for release. He had fucked more than enough Omegas to know how to play them like a fine-tuned instrument. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out when Dean tightened down around his fingers and whined when he brushed his prostate.

Michael continued working his fingers inside Dean, opening the very responsive Omega, until he could pull away and free himself from his dress pants. They fell down around his ankles carelessly but Michael was only focused on guiding his cock inside Dean’s presented ass. He’d made sure Dean was still tight enough that this would be even more enjoyable for him.

The first press of the head of his cock inside of Dean’s cunt had Dean gasping and the Omega’s fingers clenched at the top of the desk. It was hot and tight and so delightfully wet that it took everything in Michael not to just slam himself inside with a snarl. And he wanted to. He wanted to grip Dean’s hips and fuck forward in one quick, sharp snap of his hips.

He gripped Dean’s body and pressed forward, inch by inch, while listening to Dean whining lowly and choking on broken whimpers. “Please.” It was rough sounding but Michael kept up his slow pace until he was buried balls deep inside a beautiful Omega. He wouldn’t be able to control how hard he fucked Dean once he started but for now he’d give the young Omega a chance to adjust to being full of a long and thick Alpha cock.

“You’re so  _tight_.” He stilled and drew back out still keeping Dean in place. Perfectly tight and delightfully wet.

The first thrust jarred Dean who struggled to stay still but his toes were curling and his fingers were scrabbling for purchase. Michael could easily hear the way Dean tried to control his sounds but failed spectacularly. “Mr. Novak.” It was moaned and Michael bared his teeth. Dean sounded perfect moaning his name while Michael fucked him from behind.

He could tell Dean was still adjusting to his size and focused on watching his cock working in and out of Dean’s ass. Each thrust forward had more moans and gasps filtering out into the office. The deliciously filthy wet sound of his cock pounding through copious amounts of Dean’s slick started to get louder along with the sound of skin smacking skin. “Going to knot you.” He started to pound into Dean. Every ounce of control was giving way to Alpha instincts demanding he make the Omega under him  _whine_  for more. Michael wanted to fuck and fuck and fuck until the only thing Dean knew was existing on the end of _his_ cock. “Pump that pretty cunt of yours full of my come until its leaking out of you and down the backs of your legs. Everyone is going to know you bent over for an Alpha and took it like a good Omega.”

Dean was trying to shove himself back into each of his thrusts and Michael rewarded him with an idle stroke down Dean’s back. “Please—”

A high sound punched its way out of Dean when Michael changed his angle and immediately he started aiming for that one spot. It had Dean clenching down on him and any words he’d managed before were reduced to monosyllable sounds that only spurred Michael on. He was more than sure everyone in the office could hear the sounds of them fucking, the way Dean was moaning and begging, as Michael fucked towards his knot.

His knot was growing and soon it started to catch on Dean’s rim, pulling on the sensitive skin. It popped in and out of Dean’s clenching hole, trying to tie them together, as Michael kept snapping his hips. Soon enough Michael moved forward and started to rut against Dean, breath caressing the skin of Dean’s ear, as he worked his knot past the weak resistance of Dean’s hole. He snarled viciously when his knot finally caught inside Dean’s ass and started to press against the Omega’s inner walls.

He was so focused on grounding himself against Dean’s ass and growling in pleasure at the way Dean’s body locked down on him, milking his knot while Dean’s own orgasm washed over him, that he missed his secretary coming into the office. It wouldn’t have mattered. It wasn’t the first time he’d been caught balls deep and knotted in an Omega, it wouldn’t be the last.

Dean collapsed on the desk when Michael locked his hand down on the back of Dean’s neck causing the Omega to go completely pliant underneath him as Dean whimpered. He kept up short and lazy thrusts inside Dean, occasionally grinding his knot against Dean’s prostate, while he started to empty his load inside the pretty Omega. Pleasure twisted inside of him and had Michael’s instincts humming in satisfaction.

It was when Michael hauled Dean back, ignoring the whine at the stretch of his knot against Dean’s hole, to sit back in his office chair that he noticed Jacob standing there silently waiting. “Jacob.” Michael spoke with a lust rough voice. “Sorry if you were waiting.” He wasn’t sorry. He never was sorry when Jacob caught him fucking someone in the office. It wasn’t often but when it happened it always seemed Jacob had a way of witnessing some of it.

He could feel the way Dean jolted on him where he’d slumped back. The Omega tried to scramble away at the sight of another man in the room, no doubt embarrassed at being caught so thoroughly fucked, but Michael easily wrapped an arm around him and held him against his clothed chest. He was the Alpha and Dean should know that being an Omega this kind of thing was expected of him.

“Calm.” He commanded, “Are we going over my schedule?” Michael asked lazily. He could feel the way Dean was trying to hide himself but the Omega had nothing to be ashamed of. Dean was gorgeous and he’d offered himself up to help Michael relieve some… _tension_.

“Yes. I need to confirm your meeting with Lucifer, the conference call at eight tonight with the European group and the presentations tomorrow.” Jacob held a tablet in his hand and Michael grinned at his secretary.

This really wasn’t the first time that Jacob had caught him with a pretty little thing and Michael was impressed at the composure of the Beta. He knew it probably helped that Jacob couldn’t smell Dean’s scent or any of the pheromones hanging heavy in the air. “I have confirmed with Lucifer earlier and the conference call at eight is still on schedule. I just need to get a few forms from accounting. If you could contact the Director of Accounting to make sure those are brought up to me by three I would appreciate it.” He watched Jacob mark something, “Tomorrow’s presentations are fine. I might need to reschedule Andrew’s for a later date depending on the conference call tonight.”

Jacob nodded again and finally focused on Dean who was whimpering as Michael ground himself up against his ass. Michael let himself enjoy the feeling of Dean’s body locked down on his knot and the pleasure of his releases before refocusing on Jacob.

“If you could get…Dean some information on our internship program for juniors and seniors when he leaves that would also be appreciated. I was going to send him down to HR but considering…” Michael trailed off. He knew Jacob understood what he meant. Dean’s hole would be gaping and he’d be leaking Michael’s release once Michael pulled out at the end of his knot. It would be a mess and he was more than sure Dean wouldn’t want to stand around in an office, leaking and smelling of sex, while waiting for internship papers.

“Of course. I will have the information ready for him by the time you’re finished with him.” Jacob kept a straight face and Michael grinned. “Is there anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Jacob.” Michael watched Jacob nod before turning and leaving the room silently.

The tension in Dean’s body very slowly vanished and Michael grinned against the back of his neck. He breathed in the delicious scent there and sighed as he released once more inside Dean. If Dean made it into the program Michael would have to _check up_ on him from time to time, relieve a bit of tension.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Michael rested a hand against Dean’s stomach and tugged him back further so Dean was in a better position. “You might have to visit me again after your internship interview.” He wouldn’t mind a chance to knot the young Omega again and at the very least if Dean didn’t get the internship he could enjoy this Omega’s tight little cunt one last time.

Dean had been perfectly responsive, it would be a shame to only enjoy this once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed quite a few interested in Michael/Dean. Hope some of you Michael/Dean shippers enjoyed this!


End file.
